


Extended Play

by glitterprison



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect 2, Post-Pitch Perfect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprison/pseuds/glitterprison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS PROMPTED: Bechloe minific - Beca is a famous singer and Chloe is a VS model, and they were together, but Beca being on tour and Chloe constantly working, broke them apart (chloe breaks up with beca) so Beca starts writing songs about chloe (Steal my Girl, Infinity, Love you goodbye, Where Do broken hearts go, perfect - 1D; you are my light, forever together - emblem3) a whole CD for chloe, and chloe understands that she made a mistakes and tries to win her over - Bechloe Endgame - sorry for the long promp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Play

**The EP:**

**1.**[Where Do Broken Hearts Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QpPMbzVqic)  
2\. [Steal My Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qz0Cut95iGA)  
3\. [Infinity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3StYvCN99g)  
4\. [Perfect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLQh3PLAvCs)  
5\. [Forever Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhQ0mUfADxo)  
6\. [You Are My Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGNwyk2Qj1Y)  
7\. [Love You Goodbye ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgkwNgttZQc)

* * *

Heartbreak worked in several ways, depending on the kind of person you were. It could drain you or it could fuel you, and for Beca Mitchell, it did the latter.

She wasn’t a currently a writer — she never had been. One of the perks of being a famous singer was having the ability to pay someone to write her songs for her, but… there was something about Chloe’s recent absence in her life that filled Beca with words.

Since their breakup, at night, instead of sleeping, she wrote. Whether backstage before a show, in the dressing room, or even on the road in her tour bus, Beca wrote song after song about the girl she loved so much; the girl who, also, broke her heart.

Over the span of several weeks she compiled a notebook full of seven, roughly written songs. Eventually, and after much debate, Beca mustered up the courage to pull them from the pages and spent what little downtime she had in her studio, using her musical roots to tweak and record them to perfection. The end result? A self produced EP she released herself. As for the title, she kept it simple and went with the ever so blatant _Chloe._

* * *

The EP had hit her like a ton of bricks, the same ones, Chloe was pretty sure, that had been weighing down on her chest for the past several months.

To say that Chloe was over Beca, and the decision she’d made to end things, would’ve been a downright lie. It was just that, when the bad days of their relationship started to out number the good, Chloe had felt obligated to make a change. Given their circumstances and highly demanding careers, it was easier to give up rather than continuing to fight, especially when she’d started losing sight of what they were even fighting _for_ so many months earlier.

The thought of trying harder had crossed her mind - Chloe hadn’t given up _that_ easily. Being the slightly neurotic woman she was, the redhead had ended up resulting to lists, weighing the pros and cons of what they had. They loved each other, of course, and had for many years now, but was love enough when two jobs conflicted so much it prevented them from rarely ever being together? Late-night phone calls and Skype-overs could only solve so much.

Over the months after she’d broken things off, Chloe had made a point to avoid things like the radio in an effort to keep herself from repeatedly listening to her ex-girlfriend’s voice. She loved the sound of it, more than anything, and she was fairly certain there was no one else in the world who could sing arrangements from Broadway musicals and rap lyrics that belonged to Dr. Dre and sound like _such_ an angel doing both. The thing was, when it came to Chloe’s infatuation with Beca’s singing, it didn’t matter so much the lyrics of the song. Chloe was in love with all of it.

So, needless to say, when the lyrics coming out of her exes mouth so perfectly matched her emotions, it didn’t take long for Chloe to turn into a blubbering mess. Music didn’t lie, especially not Beca’s.

Chloe fell asleep with her headphones on that night, resultantly missing her alarm to get up for an early photoshoot the following morning. In her scramble to wake up and pull herself together, she suddenly stilled, eyes drawn to the playlist illuminated on the screen of her computer. What was the point of going to another photoshoot, or prepping for another night out on the runway, if the event was dulled by a new feeling of hopelessness? A hopelessness that forever eliminated the long lived anticipation of her favorite familiar face being one amongst the many watching her from the crowd.

Their jobs may have been incompatible, but they weren’t. So, _maybe,_ Chloe thought, if it wasn’t too late, the mistake she’d made in thinking the opposite was one that she could fix.

Calling in sick to work likely wouldn’t fly, but Chloe did it anyway in favor of booking a ticket to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania — Beca’s current stop on her tour. With nothing but a single carryon and her purse, Chloe endured the painfully long cross-country flight and took a taxi to the venue, easily able to jump through the necessary hoops it took to navigate her way past security and to Beca’s dressing room.

_Beca Mitchell_ , the interchangeable sign on the front door read. Chloe’s heart skipped a beat. Four months ago, Chloe would’ve walked right in, but now? She wasn’t so sure of the proper etiquette. However, as un-Chloe-like as it was to repress her urge to barge in uninvited, she supposed a simple knock would do.

As she lifted a hand and leaned in to do just that, the door unexpectedly opened from the other side, Beca appearing in the doorway. Chloe’s jaw dropped in immediate shock, the brunette’s expression practically matching hers. “Oh my god.”

Chloe managed an awkward smile, rocking back on her heels. “Hi.” She said, her voice shaky.

“What are you _doing_ here?” Beca questioned, and for the first time in Chloe’s life, she found herself unable to recognize the tone behind her words. Rightfully so, she was surprised, but there was something else in there that Chloe couldn’t quite detect.

“I… I made a mistake. About you. You and I. About us.” Chloe admitted.

Mind reeling, Beca glanced back at the clock. She had fifteen minutes to get mic’d up and out on that stage before her show started. Now was so _not_ the time to be doing this. Slowly, she shook her head. “Chloe—”

“I heard your EP.” She interrupted, and Beca closed her mouth, opting to listen for a change. “It’s beautiful.”

At the end of the day, all fame aside, being an artist was tricky. Beca was only human. As much as she _loved_ to declare otherwise, she still had emotions. She still felt things. Like for anyone, writing without readers was easy. Singing without a listening audience was something Beca had done more times in her life than she could count. Hiding behind the imaginary boundary that separated herself from fans she didn’t know from Adam each time she got up on a stage to perform was something she had mastered, but _this_ kind of moment wasn’t one Beca had prepared herself for. Truthfully, she didn’t know how. She wasn’t braced for this kind of full-fledged, emotional confession.

Sure, she’d built up walls in an attempt to protect herself from stuff like this, and had gotten even better at doing so over the years, but from the beginning of time, none of them had ever been Chloe-proof.

The redhead took a breath before going on, her voice inevitably cracking. “The truth is, without you, I feel like I’m moving in reverse with no way out. My mind is running in circles, and without you, I don’t know what to do. I want to be forever together with you, even if it’s not 365 days of the year, no matter what we go through.”

Beca sighed and leaned against the door frame, biting down on her lower lip. She couldn’t help but feel like melting as she looked across at Chloe, even if she was having trouble deciding whether she currently wanted to laugh or cry. “You _do_ know you basically just quoted me to me… several times?”

Fully aware of what she’d been doing, Chloe cracked a small, sad smile and shrugged her shoulders. She sucked at speeches, but lyrics she could do. Her words weren’t a lie, even if they were Beca’s. Chloe felt exactly the same. “Did it work?” She asked, doubtful, but also hopeful.

The side of Beca that often fought romanticism _wanted_ to say no. Chloe had hurt her and broken her heart. She was still upset, and honestly, a bit confused. But if there was one thing she was absolutely positive of, it was that she wasn’t ready to let Chloe walk away again, for a _second_ time, without a conversation or a fight. She loved her too, too much for that, and, clearly, that much was something Chloe knew, too. Though, it didn’t hurt to voice it.

Straightening, Beca sniffled and shook her head again, this time in amusement. She leaned up on her toes and opened her arms, wrapping them around the other woman. Pulling Chloe back towards her into a hug, she turned her head and kissed her cheek, mumbling against her skin. “I love you, weirdo.”

Chloe’s hands found Beca’s waist, a breath of relief leaving her lips. Her arms snaked around the smaller woman’s back, her eyes closing as she gave her a tight squeeze. “I love you, too.” Chloe told her, reluctant to pull away. After a moment, she did, and cupped Beca’s face, pressing a kiss to her lips. “Go sing.”

Blinking away the bit of mist from her eyes, Beca sucked in a deep breath and nodded. “You’ll be here when I get back?”

Chloe raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, reaching for Beca’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “You kidding?” She asked, swinging them back and forth. “I’m coming backstage. I wouldn’t miss another one of your concerts for anything.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have your own minific prompt requests? Send them to me at glitterprison.tumblr.com! And be sure to check the page - I write for more characters than just Beca and Chloe! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
